My Prince, My Princess
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Sakuno becomes a successor of a wealthy and influential clan. As the series of unpredictable events take place. Will her admiration to Ryoma can bloom into love? RyoSaku, TezuOC. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**My Prince,My Princess**

by: witchangel

**Note: Tenipuri** is credited to **Takeshi Konomi**. This is a fanfiction story.

**Warning**: Characters are OOC. You should be warn.

**Summary:**

A new prince has come to Seishun Academy. When Momoshiro asked who is he, he answered "I'm Sakuno's Prince." What the?

**Chapter 1: The New Prince of the Princess**

The Prince walked at the school's entrance when he saw an energetic guy approaching him.'

Hn' he thought as he look at the guy.

"Nya! Ochibi! Ohayou!" the guy said as he tackled the stoic prince.

"Ohayou,kikumaru-senpai." the prince said coldly.

"Hey,Echizen!Kikumaru-senpai!Ohayou!"

It seems Momoshiro together with Fuji and Inui arrived too.

"Ohayou,momo!" Kikumaru said as he gave a high five to the spiky black haired guy.

"Hmm...wonder why Echizen seems early today." Fuji said.

The prince just give him a cold smiled back.

"Nani..? who's that guy?" Momo asked.

The regulars turned their attention to a young lad and lass coming from the school entrance. The lad looks around and gave a sigh. He seems bored and sleepy. He walks with a girl with auburn pigtails and dark chocolate colored eyes who seems disturbed by the glaring eyes around them.

Finally,they reached the regulars placed who gaves them with an inquiring eyes."Ohayou, minna-san." the girl said in her usual shy tone.

It seems the regulars,aren't giving much attention to what the girl said. Their attention were laid at the unfamiliar lad who stood beside the auburn pigtailed lass.

"Ohayou,ryuuzaki-chan," said Fuji as he broke the silence between them.

"Looks like you have a new friend."he added.

"We're not friends,senpai." the lad said.

Fuji looked at him and smiled. The lad resembles the tennis prince Echizen Ryoma but still there are differences. Though the lad has the same hairstyle to the tennis prince,the color of his hair is auburn,same as the auburn pigtailed hair of Ryuuzaki Sakuno. His eyes are almost cat like though his eyes are colored as dark brown. He has the same posture and body build as the tennis prince had. And his facial expression and voice tone are almost the same with the prince.

"Who are you then?" Momo asked.

Ryoma waited for the lad's response. As soon as he saw Ryuuzaki with another guy. His curiosity rises."Sawada Yuu. I'm Sakuno's Prince." he said coldly."Ja ne,senpai,we're going to be late. Ne, Hime-chan let's go."he added.

"Eh? Hai, Yuu-chan,chotto matte!" she said as she saw Yuu turns back and heads toward the school building."R-ryoma-kun,senpais,s-see you later"she bows and runs to Yuu.

"Sakuno's prince? I thought Echizen is her prince?" Momoshiro said with a grin in his face.

"Nya! Ochibi has a rival!" Kikumaru said and hook his arms at Echizen's shoulder.

"There's a 75% that Sawada is Ryuuzaki-chan's first love." said Inui while touching the bridge that connects both of his eyeglasses' lenses.

"Interesting." Fuji commented.

"Tch" Echizen starts to walked away from his senpai tachi.

'Sakuno's prince huh?' he thought.

He seems disturbed that morning. He felt sleepy but his classmates are rather noisy and annoying that they wouldn't let him to take a nap. Everyone seems energetic except for the tennis prince that undoubtly bored and sleepy. He looks around. Hey,someone's missing,he thought. Of course,it's obvious that the long braided haired girl is missing. 'Heck,what am i thinking? So what if she's not around.'he scolded himself mentaly. But the teacher would probably here in a few minutes. What take her so long?

Finally,the girl arrives. Her loud mouthed bestfriend welcomes her.

"Where have you been, Sakuno-chan? I thought you would be late but it's good that you've just arrive before Takada-sensei does." Tomoka said.

"Gomen ne, Tomo-chan. I accompanied Yuu-kun to the headmaster's office." said Sakuno.

"Yuu-kun? Who is he?"

Before Sakuno can answer Tomoka's question. The teacher announces her arrival. Everyone proceeded to their respective seats.

"Today, we will have a new student. Please be nice to him." to the class "Come in, Sawada-kun."

They heard the door slided open and saw a lad approaches their teacher and then faces the whole class.

"Class, meet Sawada Yuu. Sawada-kun,please introduce yourself while i go to the teacher's lounge. Class, you can asked him but please in a respectful way. I'll comeback after 15 minutes. Sawada-kun,you will be seated at the front of ryuuzaki-chan." then she went out of the classroom.

"Sawada-kun, where did you come from?"

"Paris." Yuu replied in a cold tone.

"Eh? So why do you moved here in japan?"

"So i can be with Hime-chan." he stares at Sakuno who has turned into red.

"Kyaa! Sawada-kun, how come you know Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked.

"Ehh? Ryuuzaki-chan?" Horio interrupted.

Ryoma stares at Sakuno. Yes, he's also curious about them but hell as if he would admit it to anyone.

"Tomo-chan... that is b..because... i was born in France and moved here in Japan at the age of 8. Yuu-kun's my.. mmy.." as she looked back at Yuu.

"His Prince." he added.

There the whole class were suprised. They looked at Sakuno then to Yuu then going back to Sakuno. Ryoma glares to Yuu.

"So you two... are couples?" Tomoka asked.

"No!No!No! You've got the wrong idea. Weren't like that." (Sakuno)

Their teacher arrives and the lessons resumes. The rain is falling much to the tennis prince's dismay. This isn't the day he expects that would turn against him. The moment he wakes up that morning,he knows that this isnt an ordinary day. During their lessons, Ryoma secretly stares to the two auburn persons who seated next to each other. Why did he seems disturbed and irritated when that Sawada proclaims himself as Sakuno's prince? What's the worst? Sawada calls her "Hime-chan". He decided to join them at lunch so he can catch up some more info. Why? He doesn't even know the answer.

At lunchtime...

"Sakuno-chan, you've never told me that you were born in France!" (Tomoka)

"Gomen, Tomo-chan. It was just obaa-san and i agreed that we would never discussed that in public." (Sakuno)

"His grandfather won't allow them. That arrogant old man. Tch." (Yuu)

"Why won't he allowed them?" (suprisingly Ryoma asked)

"Well, that arrogant old man refused to accept Hime-chan as his granddaughter. That's why he sent Hime-chan away from her mother. That's why she's here in Japan instead to Paris." (Yuu)

"Yuu-kun! I would never tolerate such manners. Don't forget that he's my grandfather so leave at least a little respect!" (Sakuno)

Ryoma gasped. He never expect that this refined young lady would say such words. But the way she said it, it was in a noble tone. The way rich people or royal spoken.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan."(Yuu)

"Yuu!" (Sakuno)

"Demo... uhn... Sakuno."

It makes Ryoma starled. The sudden change of Ryuuzaki Sakuno in front of him aren't yet sinking in to his comprehending mind. He calls her "Sakura-chan",is there something wrong with that?

Back to reality..

"Ne, Hime-chan,why did you join tennis club? I thought you dont want to play tennis? I thought you would join music club or archery club. It surprised me to know that you want to play tennis again." (Yuu)

"Because i was inspired by someone." (Sakuno said with a blush burning in her cheeks."

"That's good to know." (Yuu)

"Yeah, otou-san is also happy about that." (Sakuno)

"But... Saku-chan, your father is dead right?" (Tomo)

"Ryuuzaki-chan,can see ghosts and spirits?" (Horio who seems starled.)

"Hai." (Sakuno)

"Waaahhh!" the trio shouted.

"So Sawada-kun, will you join Seigaku's men tennis club?" (Tomo)

"I don't think so. I'm not staying long enough here in Japan." (Yuu)

"So why do came here anyway?" (Ryoma)

"Hime-chan's grandfather wants me to convince her to go back to Paris as soon as possible. But i wouldn't. Why would i take her away when she's definitely happy here. Living in Paris would be a hell for her." (Yuu)

Everyone is shocked, especially Ryoma and Sakuno.

"As long as im here, i will protect you, Hime-chan." (Yuu)

Since that day, Ryoma is confused. Jealousy arises everytime he sees Sakuno with Yuu. She stopped watching their tennis practices which was also recognized by his senpai-taichi. His favorite bento made by her, has gone also. His irritation rises up until the day he snapped out.

"Ryoma-kun,is there's something wrong?" (Sakuno)

"Nothing." (he hides his face with his cap)

They were in the rooftop. Their secret meeting place.

"But.."

"Ryuuzaki, Sawada's your boyfriend?"

"I..iie, Ryoma-kun."

"So what is he to you then?"

"He is... but why are you asking, r-ryoma-kun?"

"Dense." (He sighed)

"R-ryoma-kun, if i tell you,won't you tell you to any one?"

"hn."

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Okay."

"Before that, i'll introduce myself to you."

"Why?"

"'cause I'm not Ryuuzaki Sakuno. There aren't really Ryuuzaki Sakuno that exist in this world."

Ryoma's eyes would those words mean?

"My birthname isn't Ryuuzaki Sakuno,my name is..."

She looked sad. The seriousness of his face and the stiffened of her body was so obvious to the tennis prince.

"...Hayakawa Sakura."

sorry for the wrong grammar if ever you encountered one. Im not good at english though it is indeed my second language.

This is my first fanfic. Please review!Doumo arigatou!

xxwitchangeLxx


	2. Chapter 2My Princess in Disguise?

**My Prince,My Princess**

by Witchangel

**Disclaimer**: **Prince of Tennis isn't mine**. This is a fanfiction. I only own the plot and fictional characters not connected to "The Prince of Tennis".

Warning: OOC are for sure. If you dont want the pairing ryosaku,you dont have to bother yourself to read this.

**Chapter 2: My Princess in Disguise?**

Yes,he heard it clearly. But the shock and confusion were undeniably written on his face. Who wouldn't have such face when you have been told about weirdness and unusual revelation by your beloved? Wait? What's that beloved? When did he ever start thinking about love anyway.

She looked at him. She expected it would happen. To confess the secret she's been hiding for long isn't easy. She have just told him her real name. She's scared. Yes, she is. Why? She doesn't want to bother him with her uneasiness in her own family. But anyway,why did she tell it to him? For the past few months, she know she'd fallen in love with him. Did she really love him or it is just a huge crush? She admit she doesn't even know. Maybe she is but how would she know, for the heaven sake she's only thirteen. Could it be really love?

The way he looked back at her,startled Sakuno. She's starting to hesitate to reveal more about herself. It makes her feel that she wanted to be swallowed by the earth in an instant.

Ryoma recovers from his confusion. He stares back at her dark red brownish orbs searching for the sincerity of her words. He felt his whole body stiffened the moment their eyes met. Her eyes were full of concern, sincerity and sadness. He felt being drawn to a world full of loneliness,cold and pain. He knew his heart starts to beat wildly at his chest. Those eyes... they're telling him to understand her, to give her solace at least, to lessen the pain she's been hiding for a long time.

"Alright, i know it's a long story and you must explain to me from the start." he said,finally breaking the silence.

"Come, seat here and take your lunch, Ryoma-kun." she replied and smiled at him.

He felt his heart skipped the moment she smiled at him. Heck, how could she take my breath away with such a simple smile,he thought.

He seated right next to her and pick up the chopsticks provided with his bento.

"You should eat too. Here." as he give her a pair of chopsticks.

"A-arigatou, Ryoma-kun." she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Start explaining, we haven't enough time you know." Ryoma said as he put a tempura at his mouth.

"Ne, it would be easy if you would ask me of what you want to know than telling you a fairytale." Sakuno said.

He stares at her. 'Since when did she manage to conquer her stammering habit?' he thought.

"Okay. So why do you have to use "Ryuuzaki Sakuno"?" he asked.

"My ojii-san,my father's father, disowned me as his granddaughter. He forbids me to use his family name when my father died."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because my mother is a commoner." she said with a sad face.

"Commoner? Are we talking about fairy tales, Ryuuzaki?" he stops eating and stares at her sad face.

"Well, if you put in an analogy, you're right." she pick up her chopsticks and placed some onigiris at his bento."My father came from a very rich family. He was about to marry a rich lady but decline and run away with my mother much to my ojii-san's dismay."

"Say,are you an legitimate child? And your grandfather is afraid that your mother will used you against him." he commented.

"Of course I am, Ryoma-kun. If ain't,might as well i'm living today as Ryuuzaki Sakura. Yes,he did think of it before."

"Before?"

"My mother didn't accept a single money from Daddy's family so as Daddy. They never used or received any money from them. They started on their own. Earning and saving enough money to support our family." she said now with pride showing to her eyes.

Ryoma smirked.

"Ne, what's your parents work then?"

"Ehh?" she stopped and put one finger at her chin.

"Uhm... Okaa-san is a fashion designer, while Otou-san is a dedicated professional tennis player."

"Hn."

"...and he's the best as far as I know." she grinned at him. He chuckled. 'silly girl' he thought 'but a cute one' he added. Hey! When did he start think her as cute? That's not likely Ryoma.

"Nanjiro-san know him too."

"Ehh? Oyaji knows him?" he looks surprised.

"Of course, Riya-chan told me that he befriended your father."

"What's this? You also knew my older sister?"

"Hai! She's a good friend of mine. We've know each other for a long time."

"How come?"

"She's been with us in Paris before. She lived with the Takeuchi's but most of the time she stays in our home."

"I thought she's in London. I wonder if okaa-san knew it."

k-k-krrrrrriiiingggg!

"Crap." Ryoma whispered.

"We gotta hurry or we would be late,Ryoma-kun!"

Sakuno stand up and pick up their empty bentos at the floor.

"Take this" Ryoma threw something at her and fortunately she'd catch. It's a cold grape flavored Ponta.

"Ehh? Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"You still owe me an explanation."

"Hai. We'll talk about it later."

Sakuno run towards the door away from Ryoma.

"Hn. So a princess is on a disguise." he said placing both of his hands to his pockets and walks behind Sakuno following her steps.

This chapter is shorter than the first one. Please leave review. n.n

++witchangel++


	3. Chapter 3

**My Prince, My Princess**

**by WitchangeL**

(A/n: Okay, I thought no one is interested to this story but yeah, I guess I proved myself wrong. Though my readers haven't leave any reviews, I'm still glad to know that someone puts this story to their favorites and alerts. Still, I would be glad if you my beloved reader would leave your helpful review to this story. Anyway, I uploaded another fanfic of mine entitled "Too Close, yet Too Far". It's also a ryosaku fanfic but mostly centered to their son, Seiran. Please read it too. Leave reviews to my stories if you want me to update soon. Doumo Arigatou. n_n)

**Chapter 3: The Hayakawa Princess**

Saturday morning, a girl with long brown curly tresses slowly opens her eyes revealing her two reddish brown orbs. She remembered that today is the 7th Death Anniversary of her father, Hayakawa Toushiro. Last night, she decided to spent her whole saturday night doing the things that she and her father do when he's still alive. She smiled to herself and gets up from her bed. A cool sensation was felt to her back and she shivered. Sakuno noticed the familiar scent emerges from nothing.

"Otou-san?" she said.

"It's been a long time, my princess." The voice at her back said.

Sakuno turns to see the ghost of her departed father. She smiled back at him.

"Yes, Otou-san. What brings you here?" Sakuno asked. She stares at her father and realize how his looks remained the same when she was five.

Toushiro has brown locks in his head. His face is manlier than ever. Reddish brown orbs stares back at her warmly. His cat like eyes made Sakuno remembers someone else. Echizen Ryoma.

"We'll talk about it later. Your obaa-san is waiting for you downstairs." said Toushiro with seriousness traces of his voice.

"Hai, Otou-san." said Sakuno.

Sakuno went to her bathroom and prepares herself. After bathing, she pulled out a baby pink shirt with a panda printed on front of it, and a sky blue mini skirt with cute laces on its rims. She brushed her hair and decided to let it lose out from her usual braids. She headed downstairs to accompany her grandmother at breakfast.

Her grandmother gave her a suprised look as she sat in front of her and starts eating her breakfast.

"Obaa-san, Is there's something's wrong?" Sakuno asked while putting some jelly at her toasted bread.

"It's nothing. But you look beautiful today." the older Ryuuzaki said with a big grin plastered at her face.

Well, anyway what's new to her look? She just let her hair down and put her usual clip at their usual place. She touched her long tresses and sighed. She continued to chew her toast and consume her milk. After eating her breakfast, she bids goodbye to her grandmother and rushes outside their house.

At the front of their house, Sakuno noticed Yuu standing near at their fences. He wears a light blue shirt with some black prints and a pair of faded blue jeans trousers. Yuu gave her a warm smile as Sakuno walks towards him.

"You're late again, Princess." Yuu said.

Sakuno laughs at his tease. "Surely, that's very consistent of me, isn't?" she said.

Yuu takes her hand and drags her to the sidewalk.

"Hey, be careful." Sakuno pouted. Yuu laughs at her.

Suddenly, a luxury car stopped at their front. The driver went out of the car and goes to the passenger seat at the back. Upon opening the car's door, an old man with a well build body frame reveals himself. He looks very aristocratic. Sakuno and Yuu seems surprised as the old man and his driver approach them.

Sakuno bows her head at the old man.

"Ohayou, Ojii-sama." she said.

The old man looked down to her and nods.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." the old man replied.

Sakuno seems startled. She's panicking inside. The old man is her grandfather. Her father's own father. Why he's here?she thought. She noticed the driver bowed at her with respect.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama, Yuu-dono." he said.

Sakuno smiled back at him, remembering who he is.

"Ohayou, Hiroshi-san." said Sakuno.

"Sakura-chan, we need to discuss something very important. You and Yuu-kun will go with us. Understood?" the old man said with his authoritative tone.

"Yes, Grandpa." she replied.

Sakuno looked at Yuu with inquiring eyes. Yuu looks disappointent but nods at her. Hiroshi went back to the car and opened the door. The old man went inside and seated at the other end of the car's seat. Sakuno and Yuu, obediently followed the old man and went inside the car. They silently waited until the car arrived in an traditional mansion owned by the Hayakawas.

The servants compose theirselves to welcome them. The old man left Sakuno and Yuu to Hiro and bids a command to prepare the conference room. He headed to his own room after that.

"Welcome, Lady Sakura, Master Yuu." the servants said respectfully.

A servant lady approaches the trio and bows.

"My name is Yakumi, Sakura-sama. Let me guide you to your room to get changed dress to your kimono." the lady said.

Sakuno looked at Hiroshi with worried eyes.

"Anou... Hiroshi-san, what is that important matter that Ojii-sama wants to discussed?" she asked to Hiroshi.

"It's about your Successor status, Sakura-sama. Your two uncles died five months ago leaving him with no heirs. Since you are the only legal child of Master Toushiro. You are bound to be the next Lady of the Hayakawa clan and their fortunes." Hiroshi explained.

"But..." Sakuno tried to say something but seems lost in words.

"Please Sakura-sama, follow Miss Yakumi to your room. Master wouldn't appreciate if you wouldn't follow." Hiroshi said.

"But what about, Yuu-kun?" she asked.

"There's no command for me to follow, Hime-chan. I'll just wait for you here with Hiroshi-san." Yuu said coldly.

"Anou... Okay." she said worriedly.

Sakuno followed Yakumi to a room. Yakumi gave her a traditional kimono. It is pink in color with embedded white flowers in its sleeves. It is paired up with a red obi. Sakuno noticed also the Hayakawa crest embedded to the back. She changed her dress to her kimono. Yakumi helped her to fix her hair to a single braid that flows smoothly at her back. She changed her shoes to the slippers Yakumi provided to her.

With a faint smile to her lips, Sakuno followed Yakumi to the Conference room of the mansion. As she come inside to the room, she sees her grandfather sitting across the room. Yakumi bids goodbye and left. Sakuno takes her seat at the front of his grandfather. She silently waited until her grandfather speaks.

"Sakura, you must know what your status in our clan by now. Did someone already informed you about your succession?" the old man said.

"Yes, grandpa. But i don't know the whole details." Sakuno silently replied.

"Since your uncles didn't leave me any heir upon their death, you, Sakura is the next in line to possess all the fortune and wealth of the Hayakawa clan. And because of that you should refrain living as 'Ryuuzaki Sakuno'. I'm giving you all the rights to use your birthname as long as you won't humiliate the name of the Hayakawa."

"I understood, Grandpa. Please tell me your next plans." she bowed a little.

Sakuno silently prays to herself that her grandfather won't send her away from Japan. But still, she knows that she couldn't disobey him.

"You're going back to Paris." the old man said sternly.

The statement crushes her hope instantly. So soon, she knows she has to leave Japan, her grandmother, her friends and... Ryoma. She tried to calm herself not wanting to burst her emotions at the front of her grandfather.

"When should I depart?" Sakuno asked.

"Next friday, I'm giving you enough time to bid goodbye to your friends. I'm going back to Paris this Monday. Hiroshi will assist you until you arrived in Paris." with that, the old man stood and left Sakuno behind at the room.

As she heard his footsteps disappeared to the hallway, Sakuno bursted into tears and weeps silently. Without noticing, Yuu appears in front of her and pulled her into an embrace. Sakuno sobs in Yuu's shoulder.

"What happened, Hime-chan?" Yuu asked.

"I am.. *sobs* I am... I am going back to Paris, Yuu-kun." she finally said.

**Preview to the Next Chapter:**

I'm leaving, Ryoma-kun. Would you notice me when I am gone? Could I ever tell you what you means to me?' Sakuno thought.

**Chapter 4: Goodbye, Ryoma-kun.**

Finally revised! Please, please leave reviews! Thanks to those readers who makes this story as their favorites. And thank you for the alerts!

_++witchangeL


	4. Chapter 4Goodbye, Ryomakun

**My Prince, My Princess **

**by Sessrin Koshimae **

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Ojisama isn't mine. It is owned by Konomi-sensei.

**Warning:** OOCness ahead.

**Chapter 4: Goodbye, Ryoma-kun **

She clutches her hand in dismay. She could feel her muscles stiffened. She closed her eyes to try to relax herself. She's leaving so soon and nothing can't stop her now. Her meeting with her grandfather, three days ago made her depressed. She needed to say goodbye to those people who loved her since she moved in Japan from France. Four days remaining to bid goodbye. Four days left for her to say what she really feel for the certain tennis prince.

Could she do it? Obviously, she can't. She doesn't know how to deal with it. She's afraid. Afraid of what will he reply to her confession.

Sakuno took a deep breath and frowns. She couldn't do a confession. She decided not to tell anything about her feelings for him. Sakuno took her phone in her school bag and dialed Tomoka's number. After three rings, her best friend answered the phone.

"Tomo-chan.." Sakuno said.

"Oh, hello there, Sakuno-chan." Tomoka replied.

"I need to tell you something, Tomo-chan." she said.

"What is it?" her friend asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to France this coming Friday." Sakuno replied with a sad tone.

"Ehh? Why so soon?"

"I don't know but certainly this is necessary."

"Have you told this to Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno didn't replied.

"You don't want to inform him?"

"Yeah." she replied somberly.

"But Sakuno-chan..."

"No, Tomo-chan. You musn't tell him about my departure." Sakuno said interrupting her friends words.

"And I must give up whatever feelings that I have for him." she added.

Sakuno took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile to her lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sakuno-chan." she heard her friend said somberly on the other line.

"I'll miss you too, Tomo-chan." she replied. They spent more minutes on the line saying their goodbyes and a little chat about random things.

After their conversation, Sakuno slumpered herself to her soft bed. She stares blankly at the ceiling of her room and sighed.

"Something's bothering you, isn't?" she heard a familiar voice from nothingness. Sakuno turned her head to her left and saw the ghost of her father seating on her study table with his feet resting on a chair.

"Nothing, Otou-san." she replied.

Toushiro raised a brow to his daughter. He stares at him for a moment before crossing both of his arms to his chest.

"You're really a bad liar, Sakuno." he stated.

Sakuno frowns at her father's words. She absolutely know that she couldn't lie to him. She rose from her lying position and seats on her bed.

"Is it really necessary for me to leave Japan, Otou-san?" she asked while her eyes dropped on her clenched hands on her lap.

"Yes." Toushiro replied. "You haven't any choice. Gramps and your mom needs you there at Paris." he added.

She looked back at him with her somber eyes. Toushiro felt a pang of pity for his daughter. "How about Obaa-san? She'll be left here without anyone as her companion." she asked.

"Your Grandpa told Yuu to stay here in Japan with Okaa-san." he replied.

"I'll finally be united with Okaa-san." Sakuno whispered.

...

She walked around the campus, searching for the certain office that she's looking for. Other students that she'd seen gave her a curious look. They thought that she resembles someone they'd seen in their school. Hayakawa Sayuri sighed to herself. She's just like her daughter who seems to get lost easily around. Her long wavy brown hair sways gracefully while she walks carefully. She's wearing a certain kind of elegant office suit matching with her black stilettos. Finally, after several minutes of walking around the campus, she saw someone who could help her.

"Rin-chan!" Sayuri called.

The lass turned around and saw her. She has dark green tresses and hazel eyes. She seems sad and pre-occupied.

"Sayuri-san." the lass replied.

"Hey, Rin-chan. Gomen ne! I've got lost." Sayuri said.

"That's fine. I think Ryuzaki-sensei and Saa-chan are in the other court over there." Rin said.

"Arigatou, Rin-chan." Sayuri replied.

Sayuri left Rin at the sidecourts. Rin stares blankly to the tennis court and sighed. She then heard a bounce of a tennis ball on her side. She looked at it and gently picked the ball at the grounds.

"Oops... sorry for disturbance, Miss." she heard a voice. She turned to its direction and saw two lad with brown locks. One of the lad has eyes that are both close and wearing a smile and the other one has a pair of brown orbs and wearing an eyeglasses but has a stoic cold face.

"Kakeru.." Rin whispered while looking at Tezuka.

Tezuka raised a brow to her and looked at the ball on her hand.

"The Ball." Tezuka said.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Rin said then handed the ball to Fuji. "Thanks." Fuji replied. "What are you doing here anyway? It's seems to me that you aren't a student here at Seishun." he added.

"Yes, I am not. I'm here to accompany a friend of mine." she replied.

"I saw that you enter our courts premises. I'm afraid to tell that you aren't allowed inside." Tezuka stated.

"And so? I don't care. Besides, there aren't anyone playing when I entered the court."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes to her. Fuji looked at them and then grinned.

"Everyone should obey our rules." Tezuka said.

Rin smirked sarcastically at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, four eyed man." she replied.

Shusuke laughed mentally at her remarks and looked at Tezuka's reaction who seems not pleased in her attitude.

'Interesting. She's the first girl who backfire words to Tezuka.' Shusuke thought.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" A voice rose from their back. They turned around and saw Ryoma.

"Ryoma." Rin said somberly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're still at Kakeru's burial." Ryoma said.

Rin's eyes become watery and she wiped it her hand and smiled bitterly.

"I promised him not to attend his burial." she replied.

"You know her, Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma looked at him then nodded back.

"Hai, senpai. She's my sister." he replied.

"You look familiar to me." Fuji told Rin.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Are you Rin Takeuchi, one of the main models of Dream Fashion Collection?" Fuji asked.

Rin blinked at him then nodded.

"Yes. How did you know?" she finally said.

"I saw your picture at their catalogues." Fuji replied.

Rin's phone rang suddenly. She picked her phone and answered it. After talking to her caller, she bowed her head slightly at them.

"I'm sorry. It seems that I need to go now." she told to the two older regulars. "Ryoma, I'll see you later." she said to Ryoma.

"That's fine, Rin-san. By the way, my name is Fuji Shusuke." Fuji replied.

Rin smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Fuji-san." Rin replied.

"And this is our club captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji introduces Tezuka.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Pleased to meet you, Four eyed." she replied.

Tezuka frowns at her.

"Ja ne. Bye!" Rin waves her hand and ran away from them.

"She's weird." Tezuka uttured.

"Saa.. Tezuka. She isn't afraid of you." Fuji replied.

"She's just not in herself recently." Ryoma intercedes.

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"Her boyfriend passed away last week." Ryoma said before leaving the two of them at the court.

"Saa... you like her aren't you, Mitsu?"

"Stop this ridiculous talk, Shusuke."

...

Ryoma saw her talking to a beautiful woman with Yuu at her side. He saw her smiled bitterly to the woman and then nodded. The Woman patted her head and bids goodbye.

Sakuno left Yuu at the tennis court and headed to the rooftop at their school building. She sighed to herself. Tomorrow, she'll leave Japan for good. She'd already said goodbye to her close friends and she hadn't said anything to Ryoma. She heard the door opened and saw Yuu approaching her.

"Are you ready for your flight tomorrow?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah." she replied somberly.

"Hime-chan." Yuu called with a smile.

"Yeah?" Sakuno said with a confuse look in her face.

"Let's play tennis." he uttured.

...

He stares at her face. She looks happy and contented but somehow something's telling him she isn't. He twitched as he saw her playing tennis with Sawada. Why would she play tennis with Sawada if she could directly ask him to play with him? That wouldn't be a problem for his part. Anyway, he didn't know why, but he felt disturbed and uneasy. Something's not right.

No no no! He isn't jealous. (As if he would admit such thing! Of course not.). He's wondering why she's too close and kind to that Sawada. It wasn't his fault to think that way. He knew that he's one of the best boy FRIEND she'd ever had. They were close somehow but it wasn't as close like Sakuno and Yuu shares to each other.

They took an end to their game and he saw her giggled as they walked in front of him.

"Ne, Yuu-kun. You're still good at playing tennis." he heard her say.

"But not as good as Echizen, I guess." Yuu replied sarcastically and eyed him.

He sent deathly glares at him and then smirked. 'What would that statement mean?' he thought.

"Yuu-kun." Sakuno said and he saw a distinct blush in her face. She blushed? Really?

"You should tell him already, Hime-chan." He heard Yuu said.

He raised a brow and look at her.

"What should I must know?" He asked her.

Her face turned into different shades of crimson and she gasped.

'Please don't tell me you're going out with Sawada.' Ryoma thought.

"Anou... Ryoma-kun.." she started to say.

"Yeah?"

"Nii-chan! I couldn't!" she heard her exclaimed to Yuu.

"Nii-chan?" he blinked. "You two are siblings?" he asked.

She nodded at him and then turned her gaze to Yuu.

"Yeah. You think we're couple? Naah... Hime-chan, I should leave the two of you." Yuu said and left the two of them within the court.

He stared at him while she refused to look at him. Her face is still in crimson color and he saw her trembling.

"Ryuzaki?" he called.

She lifted her head and saw his gaze. She looked at him sternly and held her own hands firmly.

"Ryoma-kun, you should know this." she started. "I like you more than a friend."

...

He took his racquet from his bag and went outside. He noticed that the other regulars aren't in the court same as their coach. He saw his classmate, Horio picking up the tennis balls that were scattered on the court and approached.

"Echizen? You're here? Aren't you suppose to be in the airport with our sempais?" Horio asked.

He raised a brow at him and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean I should be at the airport by this moment?" he asked back.

"Eh? You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Ryuzaki-chan is leaving today. She's moving back at France." he heard him say.

...

**Preview to the Next Chapter: **

How would Ryoma react to these sudden happenings? Recently, Sakuno admitted to him that she loves him and now she's leaving? Will he ever realize how much she means to him?

**Chapter 5: This isn't a Fairy Tale, I'm not a Prin****ce **

...

A/n: I'm so sorry for the late update of this story. I don't know if this story is lame or just fine. I updated this so I could at least have some breaks on writing heavy dramatic and emotional scenes in my other stories. I don't know when will the next chapter will be release. Better try to motivate me if you want updates. I'm just too lazy to write lately. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Glory to God almighty.

~Sessrin Koshimae

p.s: please read and review my other stories too. Thanks.


End file.
